Eon Peninsula
by Jormel
Summary: EEVEE FANS WILL LOVE THIS. In a land were eeveelutions live, a young eevee girl will have to go on a grand adventure to prevent evil plans from unfolding.
1. Invasion

**Eon Peninsula came out of the relms of Jormel's mind. I do not, however, own Pokemon, or any of the pokemon created therin. I do not own Gamefreak, Cartoon Network or anything else to that accord. I thank the creators of Pokemon for creating the Pokemon universe. Now, I shall dabble in a land within this universe, and the adventures and stories within. I hope that you enjoy all of my hard work! Have a wonderful day! God bless!**

An eevee ran through the night. Behind him were three pursuers. Bolts of electricity shot at him, attempting to stop him. He evaded them skillfully for the honor of his family line. It would shame the Sertma Trien, greatly if he did not deliver such a small package. The package hung around his neck, small and rectangular. He had to guard it with his life. He ran with all of his might, trying to shake the three jolteon from his trail. He skillfully maneuvered around trees, finally coming to a complete stop behind one of the massive boulders that this region of the country was known for. He slowed his breathing, and remained silent as the stars. He heard the jolteon slow as well when they found that their quarry had vanished. They talked in loud, gruff tones as they tried to figure out where the eevee had gone. They finally decided that he had gotten away and ran back to whatever vile place they came from. Once their footsteps' soft paddings were no more haunting his ears, he peeked around the boulder. Declaring in his mind that the coast was clear, he causiously stepped out from behind the boulder, and started jogging in the correct direction again. As he jogged, his mind started wandering, wondering why jolteon would have interest in the small package around his neck. He held it in his paw, turning it over, wonderring at the contents it hid. He stopped doing so, as it would probably cause him to become so curious that he would have to open it. He jogged around yet another boulder- only to find a jolteon waiting for him. The jolteon shot lighning at him, sending electricity through his body before he had time to react. He fell to the ground.

"Well, well well," the jolteon said, "It seems that eevee aren't as intelligent as I thought."

The other two jolteon circled around the fallen messenger. He pushed himself back to all four paws.

"I have never failed to deliver a message," he said defiantly. "And you three aren't enough to stop me this time."

"So says you. . . Now, give me that package."

"What would you want with it?" the eevee said, trying to stall. The Jolteon barked a laugh.

"That's none of your business, boy!"

The messenger gritted his teeth, trying to think. He had to get away, but how? He glanced around, trying to find anything that would aid him, but found nothing. His ears drooped. The jolteon smirked.

"Just hand it over, and we'll be on our way without any quarrel, unless you choose to be defiant. . . in which case. . ."

He produced a stone from the pouch around his neck. It was light green, with a lightning bolt pattern in the center. It seemed to be filled with a mysterious energy that radiated from it like light from the sun. The messenger eevee's mouth dropped open. It was a thunderstone. One touch from that stone, and the eevee would become a jolteon.

"You wouldn't," he said, all the while knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would, if necessary. The jolteon mearly smirked again and stepped closer. The eevee backed up.

"C'mere, boy."

"No!"

With a sudden burst of speed, the messenger darted away from the jolteon. The three let out surprised yelps and took off after him. Now they were sure to make him evolve if or when they caught him. He ran, faster than he ever had before, knowing his whole future was at stake. He would _not _become a servent of the fickle Jolteon Nation. He ran for what seemed an eternity, letting fear fuel his speed. At last he glanced behind his shoulder. The jolteon were farther away now, perhaps an entire league away. He knew they would be upon him quickly enough, though, if he slowed. He was starting to tire, and that meant they would get their filthy paws on the package around his neck. He couldn't get away. It was only a matter of time before they caught him. With this revelation, he put on yet another burst of speed, coming to the peak of a large hill. From this vantage point, he spotted an eevee tribe's encampment. At that point, he knew what he had to do. He had to give the package to another messenger here to complete the delivery. Looking back at the jolteon, he noticed not only that they were closer, but they seemed to have multiplyed. There were over twenty jolteon now. Horrified, the eevee realized that the tribe below was in danger of a raid. Way too many eevee tribes had already been raided by jolteon for yet another to fall prey. Usually, tribes that suffered this fate vanished completely, never to be seen again. Rumers were heard that they were abducted into the raiding jolteon tribe to become a servent of that tribe. The messenger shuddered, then, suddenly determined to prevent this fate, ran down the hill to warn the tribe completely ignorant of the danger at hand below.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Are you awake?"

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"But it's important!"

Jayla lifted one eyelid, anoyed that someone was waking her this late at night. Seeing it was Hector, she rolled her eyes. Hector was an unusual eevee in the fact that his fur was uncommonly fluffy. It reached almost a half-a-meter out from his tiny body, then fluffed out, like a mareep's wool. This created an almost comic appearence. But, underneath all that fur, were serious brown eyes. Jayla herself was an uncommonly beautiful eevee. Her parents always joked that she could make an Espeon turn his gaze. Her fur had a sheen on it that made it look like it was glowing. Her delicate ears curved to pretty, elegant points. Her gorgeous green eyes seemed to give a peek into a complex soul. Exasperated, she stood up.

"What is it?"

"There's a messenger eevee that says there's a jolteon raid coming!"

This got Jayla's attention. Raids were feared in all eevee tribes. They were said to exist for the sole purpose of recruiting new members of a tribe. Jolteon warriors would take thunderstones into eevee tribes, causing any eevee they found to evolve and add another warrior to their army. This caused their numbers to increase, causing the large tribes to seperate into smaller tribes, creating more and more jolteon tribes that would go out and raid more eevee tribes. The more jolteon tribes there were, the more likely the jolteon were to wipe out the eevee tribes altogether. Jayla feared that this might be the fate of the entire eevee civilization if nothing were done by the eevee prime, or eevee ruler, Prime Zanzedaleo. Jayla bounded out of her tent where she found eevee already packing everything to flee. Some eevee were just abandoning their things and running. Jayla ran to the center of encampment where she found the Ledonu, or leader of the tribe, and the Cozzeral, or the military leader of the tribe, talking to an eevee that looked worn from travel. Jayla saw Ledonu Jentril summon a messenger. The travel worn eevee gave the messenger the package around his neck, along with instructions that Jayla couldn't hear. Jayla's mother ran to her from the crowd. Hector, his parents, and his brother ran beside her.

"What's going on?" Jayla asked.

"You have to go. Now!" Her mother answered.

"What? Why?"

"There is a tribe of Jolteon coming. There is no time for you to waste. You must go with Hector's family. I must stay here with your father and help the others pack."

"I'll help you," Jayla said.

"No, Jayla," Garet, Hector's brother, said. "You and the rest of the children's safety is the most important thing right now. You have to come with us."

Jayla noticed that a few adult eevee were herding the children of the tribe away.

"No. I won't leave Momma and Papa," she said defiantly.

"You have to. Sorry," Garet said.

She just stood there, stubbornly.

"This isn't acomplishing anything, sweetheart," her mother said. "Time is dwindling, and you're just causing us even more peril."

Jayla sighed, and nodded.

"Come on, then!" Hector said across his shoulder as he started running toward the group of children. Jayla followed, but reluctantly. The group started moving. The adults kept the children running. They finally reached the top of one of the hills the encampment had been set up between, and Jayla looked back. She gasped at what she saw. The jolteon were already upon the encampment, causing havoc. Tents were overturned and torn. Flashes of light shone as various eevee evolved into jolteon. Eevee scampered away from the camp, hoping to escape the madness. Jayla noticed one in particular. It was the messenger from the center of town. He had a package tied around his neck, and, instead of running with pure terror, he ran with purpose. Hector interupted her wonderings with a small push.

"We have to keep moving!" he said, his fluffy fur brushing her as he walked beside Jayla. She nodded and started running, but glanced back one more time, hoping to catch a glimpse of the messenger again. Instead of the messenger, she saw a group of jolteon start running toward the group of children, all carrying thunderstones in their mouths. Her eyes widening in terror, Jayla screamed,

"_RUN! The jolteon are almost upon us!"_

**(A/N) For people who didn't catch the definitions of words, they are the following:**

**trien - family line**

**raid - a type of attack; when a tribe of eeveelutions attack a tribe of eevee in order to recruit member for their tribe**

**Prime - the leader of a nation; similar to a king or queen**

**Ledonu - the leader of a tribe; doesn't have as much power over a tribe as a Prime would have over a nation**

**Cozzeral - the military leader of a tribe; handles all military affairs, such as attacks, raids, defense, etc.**


	2. Doomed Messenger

**I do not own Pokemon. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Jayla! Quickly!" Hector exclaimed, breaking into a run ahead of her.

"I'm running as fast as I can! I'm not a messenger, you know," Jayla said.

The jolteon were too fast for the young eevee. They quickly surrounded the group and started touching the eevee with thunderstones. Jayla gasped as several friends were instantly transformed into jolteon. She knew that the jolteon instincts would quickly override the eevee instincts that they had known their whole lives. The shock from this transition was what made them so willing to join the Jolteon Nation.

"I won't let them get you, Jayla," Hector said firmly.

Jayla smiled slightly. Their childhood friendship had lasted long into the later teenage years. Hector wouldn't let her down. The two ran to the edge of the jolteon's circle. Hector threw sand into the jolteon's eyes as Jayla used quick attack. The moment of disorientation between the jolteon was enough for the duo to break free. Several eevee, seeing them, cheered and followed their lead, trying to throw confusion into the ranks of the raiders using various power combinations. Several eevee broke free. Just as Jayla and Hector bolted over the hill on the opposite side of the camp from were the jolteon had come from, Jayla spotted her mother running to freedom. Jayla mentally sighed in relief. At least mother had broken free. The two ran for a few minutes, then walked to catch their breath.

"What do we do now?" Jayla asked, almost unbelieving that the tribe she had grown up in, the Promise tribe, had fallen victim to a raid.

"I don't know," Hector said, shaking his head. "We need to find safety, though. Just in case those jolteon get it in their heads to check around the perimeter of the tribe for strays. Do you know if there are any tribes nearby?"

"Yeah, I heard from Gregory that the Inferno tribe, a flareon tribe, is nearby. Apparently, his Uncle joined the Flareon Nation a few years ago."

"Figures," Hector chuckled. "His trien is so fickle. I bet he has long lost relatives all over Eon Peninsula. Did he say where it's located?"

"Apparently, the tribe is a center tribe. It's located half a league southeast of camp."

"All right. It should only be a good hour's travel, then."

The two turned toward the southeast, and started jogging. Fifteen minutes later, Hector tensed. Jayla grew curious and looked around. She noticed something on a hill just ahead. It appeared to be about five jolteon circling the same messenger she had seen before. She gasped and ran forward.

"Jayla, what are you doing?" Hector whispered, grabbing the extra skin on the back of Jayla's neck in his mouth, as if she were a kitten.

"Let me go. We need to help him!" Jayla said, breaking free of his grasp.

She rushed forward, preparing to help the messenger. Just before she reached the group, she tripped over a miniture version of the boulders that littered the area. She let out a sharp cry, and stumbled right into the middle of the circle of jolteon. The messenger's hopeless expression turned to surprised, then grateful, then hopeless again.

"You're such a klutz. I apreciate the effort, though," the messenger said.

"Hey! I'm here to help you! Got it?" Jayla snipped.

The jolteon looked almost delighted to see her stumble into their midst.

"Well, well. . . what have we got here?" the jolteon who appeared to be the leader said. "It's a pretty little eevee, eh? Ha! Not much help, is she?"

The jolteon grabbed a thunderstone out of his pouch.

"I wonder what would happen if-"

"No!" the messenger said. "Leave her alone!"

He turned toward Jayla.

"Look, I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you. I've seen you around the Promise tribe when I deliver messages there. I know you can do something when you put your mind to it."

He untied the package around his neck and held it in his mouth.

"Are you surrendering already? Don't want anything to happen to pretty, here?" the jolteon sneered.

"Not quite. Here," the messenger offered Jayla the package. "Take this to the Espeon Prime. She lives in the Solar tribe in Northern Luminous Hills. It's of top priority."

Jayla's mouth dropped. As it did, Jayla noticed something about the messenger. His fur was singed, and he was badly beaten.

"Take it! The jolteon won't be able to make you evolve when you hold it. Don't ask me how, but they can't. Better me than you."

"But-"

"No! Don't question it. Just take it! You're in better condition to travel than me, anyway."

"What?!?" the jolteon thundered.

He dashed toward Jayla with the stone. She grabbed the package from the messenger, and then. . . the stone touched her skin. For one horrible moment, Jayla thought it was over. That the instincts of a jolteon would overtake her mind and force her to join the jolteon. But nothing happened.

"Run!" the messenger shouted.

Jayla leaped around the Jolteon, and thrust herself forward, not stopping to wonder at what had happened.

"Jayla!" she heard Hector cry.

"Hector! We have to get out of here!" she answered as she pulled the strap for the package around her neck.

Hector pulled up beside her at a full run. The two of them ran toward the southeast, hoping against hope they would make it to the Inferno tribe in time. Hopefully, those five jolteon were the only ones nearby. But, even as those hopes existed in Jayla's heart, she knew that the messenger who had just saved her had, with that very action, sealed his fate.


	3. Short Lived Chase

**I don't own Pokemon. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"C'mon! We're almost there!"

Jayla ran behind Hector with all her might. Why hadn't they seen the jolteon a while ago, after they left the messenger behind?

_That doesn't matter now, anyway,_ Jayla thought. But she knew that wasn't true. The messenger had no doubt been forced to evolve into a jolteon by now. She had heard that the instincts of an eeveelution are too strong to resist initially. It would take months before the messenger could get used to them, much less disobey an order.

"I wonder why holding that package prevents you from evolving," Hector said.

"Huh?"

"You know, when that thunderstone touched you. Evolution by thunderstone happens almost immediately. You should be a jolteon right now."

"I don't know. . ."

Hector sighed.

"Maybe we'll have to ask this Espeon guy whenever it is we find him. _If_ we find him."

"Hector. . . I'm running out of speed. I can't keep moving."

"No, you're just imagining things, Jayla. You're doing just fine. We'll make it, okay?"

But Jayla saw a look on his face that implied looked at the package around her neck. What did it contain? Why did the jolteon want it? Why were they causing them such pain in order to get it? She shook her head. She had to focus on running. On whatever small reserves she had left in her tiny body. Right now, all they could do was run. But it wasn't enough. The jolteon gradually gained on the two eevee. Even at a full run, there was no way they would get to the flaren tribe in time. Not after running this long. They were meters from the jolteon. . . Ten meters. . . Seven meters. . . Three meters. . . Two. . . One. . .

"Agh!"

Jayla was tackled to the ground by one of the jolteon. She quickly got up and growled at the attackers. They didn't seem intimidated at all. Instead of backing down, they simply unleashed electricity on her, seeming to inflict pain on every square centimeter of Jayla's body. She was vaugely aware of them doing the same to Hector, who had pulled back to try to save Jayla.

"Give it to us!" they yelled into her ear, over and over.

Jayla wished that she could yell back, but her strength had left her. It had fled like a leaf in a storm. She wished that she could do something--anything--to make it stop. Why didn't they just take the stupid thing? All she could do was lay there in agony, unable to even scream. She felt herself start to loose conciousness.

_Too much running. . . Too much pain. . . _

**"STOP!!!!"**

_What was that. . ?_

All Jayla knew was that the pain had stopped. And that was all that mattered. . .

And she blacked out.


End file.
